Hellion
by AlexWhiteTiger
Summary: The Dursley's always told people Harry was a little trouble maker. What if not receiving his Hogwarts letter proved them right? slash Dumbledore bashing first fic HP/DM HP/OC superharry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I created.

Hellion

Chapter 1: His Decision

Somewhere- Sometime

Sometimes heroes don't always come from the best of backgrounds. Most times someone will come along and save the hero, show them the right way to go. Not always does this happen, unfortunately that is the situation in the story about to be told.

It all began when the wizard school known as Hogwarts sent out it's yearly acceptance letters. To most of the magic world this was the year that their savior, the Boy-Who-Lived, was coming to Hogwarts, but that was not to be the case. For their savior lived with his relatives in a patch of suburbia called Privet Drive, Surrey, where all people cared about was having something better than their neighbor.

At his residence, number 4, you couldn't tell the house apart from any other one: perfectly kept yard, new car, scrubbed to perfection house. If you asked someone who lived there they would tell you: a hard working husband and father, a nice house-wife and mother, a respectable son and a hooligan of a nephew. It was well known in the area that the Potter boy was a hellion in training, stealing and attacking their children, dressing in torn, oversized clothes. All they had to do was catch him.

Doesn't sound much like savior does it? Appearances can be deceiving, after being systematically starved and beaten for ten years he did appear to be doing drugs. Keep those pictures in your mind because our story actually starts as far from Privet Drive as you can get without leaving the country. Far to the north in Scotland, the headmaster's office of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hogwarts- August 1st, 1991

"Albus! You can't expect me to believe that he wrote back declining the invitation!" Minerva McGonagall exclaimed. They had just received the letter from Harry Potter saying he wasn't coming to Hogwarts.

"He has rejected my dear, I don't know what you expect me to do. We can't make him come and if he has rejected who are we to make him?" Albus replied, the ever present twinkle still present but dimmed.

"Something isn't right, Lily and James' boy must come here, his name's been down since he was born!" Minerva knew something was amiss, "and I still don't like those relatives of his. Did you even check on him?"

"Yes, and I have someone stationed on Privet Drive, he has been perfectly fine."

Minerva wasn't swayed but she held her tongue, biding Albus a good day she left to prepare her lesson plans. After she left Albus Dumbledore was left to contemplate on the choices he now had to make.

#4 Privet Drive, Surrey- That Night

Unaware of the conversation taking place about him, boy wizard Harry Potter had been fixing his family dinner for an hour and was just then putting it on the table. Though he was eleven years old, Harry only looked about eight, making him stand out in school. He weighed less than half of what a child his age should and he had scars covering his back and chest from previous 'lessons'.

Because he was in the same class as his cousin he had to do worse than him. This took practice because with an IQ of 160 he had trouble turning his brain off to get the incorrect answers. As he is placing the food on the table his Uncle came through the front door and immediately started berating him.

"Freak! You're supposed to have the food on the table by the time I get home! And did you do the gutter's today? I won't have you lazing about eating our food!" Vernon, by the time he finished talking was sitting at the table ready to eat. Petunia and Dudley followed suit, Dudley elbowing Harry out of the way, even though he had plenty of room.

"It's alright Vernon, he'll just go without dinner tonight and maybe he'll learn." She stuck her nose into the air and started eating, Vernon complimenting her as if she had made the meal. Dudley, the whale, was already on his second plate.

Harry turned around and headed to his cupboard for the night, knowing he'd be locked in and it would be tomorrow until he had a chance to eat something, even though he hadn't eaten for two days now. Later on, as his uncle latched the door shut, he couldn't help but think that there had to be a better life out there somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

'thoughts'

"Talking"

**Parsletongue**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I created.

Chapter 2: 5 years later

Hogwarts- September 25th, 1996

It had been the longest six years Albus Dumbledore had had in his century of life. He knew it had been Harry's decision not to come to school, even if he wished it wasn't. So after his rejection letter arrived, Albus chose to start molding the second prophecy child, Neville Longbottom, into the Wizarding World's savior.

When Neville first arrived at Hogwarts Albus knew it would never work. While with work and training Neville would have the power needed, not necessarily 'the power the Dark Lord knows not', but enough. The problem was the boy was very shy and clumsy, not savior material. He had given clues to Neville's best friends, Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas, about the Sorcerer's stone hidden on the third floor. Dumbledore thought that if the three went after the stone then there might be something there for him to work with.

Sadly, on the last day of May, Professor Quirrell got past the enchantments and to the stone. A month later Voldemort was back and terrorizing the WW worse than ever. Immediately after the Dark Lord's return Dumbledore went to Privet Drive to bring Harry to Hogwarts, even if he was a year behind some studying and he would be at his age level.

Upon arrival and entrance to the Dursley household Dumbledore immediately noticed the lack of pictures with a dark head in them. After Petunia's screaming and Vernon's snarling Albus found that Harry had run away months before, his relatives refused to tell him exactly when. Illegally using legilimancy on the muggle's minds Albus found that for the last ten, almost eleven years, the savior of the wizarding world had been living in a cupboard! While that had been his intentions he also found out that it was Petunia and Vernon that replied to Harry's letter, not Harry himself.

Search parties were quickly but quietly organized no reason to alert Voldemort that they had no clue where the boy was. It was not doubt that he knew Harry wasn't at Hogwarts because of spending the year there. Even after four years they were no closer to finding Harry than they were at destroying Voldemort. As Dumbledore looked out over the Great Hall he inwardly sighed, the students were scared, most Slytherins were ignored or ostracized, even the family's who had renounced the Dark Lord, like the Zabini's and Malfoy's.

Hogwarts, while still a school had become a safe haven for most of the students, and rarely did they go home for break anymore. Parents chose to keep them there where there was a better chance of surviving than anywhere. Unfortunately after the children reached their seventh year they had to leave because Hogwarts was running out of room.

The Professors stayed year round now to help with the students, and Severus Snape was still a spy in the Dark Lord's ranks. Remus Lupin was the DADA teacher for the third year now, he was the only competent one Dumbledore had ever found. After Peter Pettigrew had been spotted, in what would have been Harry's second year, Sirius Black was freed from prison and had been leading the search for his godson ever since.

'Speak of the Devil and he shall come.' Albus thought as he watched Sirius Black and Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt stride quickly into the room. They went straight for the head table, barely acknowledging students that said hello. Behind Sirius' shoulder length dark hair was an excited expression Dumbledore hadn't seen since his school days.

After reaching the table he quickly leaned in and said, "Albus can we talk? It's very important."

Albus nodded and motioned for Severus and Remus to follow them to his office, Minerva would stay and keep order with the children. As the group of six approached the gargoyle Albus said said the password of the week, everlasting gobstopper, and add five comfortable chairs across from his desk. It was only after everyone was seated that Albus asked what Sirius needed to speak so urgently about.

Looking like he was about to explode, Sirius could no longer keep the news a secret and started saying quickly and loudly that, "We found him!" over and over, while shoving a muggle London paper in Albus' hands.

The front page article that caught Albus' immediate attention was about a group of teenagers that the authorities were trying to catch. There were individual pictures of five boys and three girls, but only two dark haired boys. After just one look at the picture Albus could honestly say there was no mistaking the miniature James and stared out of the paper, the only difference being Harry's emerald green eyes. Even though the lightning bolt scar was covered by bangs his looks alone would identify him the the headmaster and his godfather.

Remus looked up as he gave the paper to Severus, "how did you know where to look Padfoot?" There were already tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Yes Black," Severus sneered, "how did you succeed when so many have failed."

"It was my cousin Tonks, she saw her father reading the paper and since it was on the front page she immediately noticed."

"We owe Nymphadora a very large thank you then, Severus I want you to go with Sirius and Remus into London and talk to the muggles, find out where they are most likely staying."

"Albus I am not going off gallivanting around London with a mutt and a werewolf!" Severus exclaimed, "I have far to many potions to finish, plus there is no telling when the dark lord will summon me!"

"I know that my boy, but you three are the only ones I trust with this, when you find him alert me and Minerva and I will join you." With no room to argue the three left the office to prepare for their trip, snapping at each other the entire way.

London Back alley- Same Time

At that same time, the boy they were searching for, Harry James Potter was in a back alley in the working class section of London. He was changed his name to Riley 5 years ago when he had been abandoned by the Dursley's in an alleyway not that far from the one he was in now.

After years of living on the streets his hair was now down to shoulder length, which made it more tamable, and had dark red streaks running through it. His bangs were long enough to hide his hated scar on his forehead and his emerald eyes were now cold as ice. Dark, ripped jeans, a black tank top and leather duster completed his look. Making sure he would never be matched with the malnourished eleven year old he once was.

Riley knew that he was smart enough to get into any college he wanted, but with no known birth certificate, social security card, or any other paperwork for that matter. He would be turned away before he could even get in the door, so he stuck with the family that had taken him off the streets and cared for him when no one else would.

Breaking out of his daze, Riley noticed a teenager, barely older than himself stumbling down the alleyway. The kid was overdressed and definitely came from the rich part of town. Riley loved those kids because they had money and were too stupid to realize they were being made to pay twice as much as everyone else.

The one coming down the alley now was a repeat customer, Andrew would come every week and buy enough to last till armageddon but then he would be back for more. Oh how Riley loved the drug addicts of London.

Just as the kid arrived, Riley was pulling out the kids usual order, almost two hundred dollars worth of stuff. "You know the drill, hand over the money first and then you'll get your product."

Andrew's shifting feet were a sign that something was definitely up. "C-c-c-can I get another hundred worth this time? I've got the money I promise!" The kid was already under the influence, especially if he was asking for more than the huge amount he was already getting.

Riley smiled, "It'll cost you another two hundred. Still interested?" He knew no matter how much he upped the price the kid would still buy it.

In answer Andrew dug around in his pockets for the cash handing the amount over with no regret that he had probably stolen it from his parents. Riley handed him a small dark box, easily hidden in coat pockets. Even though the kid had given him four hundred dollars the amount Riley had given him was only worth three hundred.

Sending Andrew back out the alley the same way he came in Riley went the other direction. It was almost sunset and he had to be back at the apartment before it went down.

As he was walking through the crowd, weaving around sightseeing tourists and business men, he couldn't help but reflect about how he had come this far.

His uncle had left him on the street, saying that he was no longer their problem, as it was mid December Riley had known he wouldn't last unless he found some warm shelter. His cousins baggy clothes were thin and had a bunch of tears, the trainers on his feet were all but falling apart. All he had found that night were a couple of cardboard boxes in the alley.

He was woken up the next morning by someone he would later call brother. Derrick had black hair, dark brown eyes and piercings all over his face, he looked at least nineteen. The gang leader, Matt was with him, if he hadn't Riley probably would have died on the streets maybe a couple of days later. Matt was tall with blonde hair and muscles, his face piercing free, but tattoos running up both arms.

**FLASHBACK**

"Can't sleep here kid, this is Dog territory, go find a homeless shelter." Derrick had no intentions of letter some eight year old kid scare away any potential customers.

As Riley had been rising to leave the alley, maybe to find someone to beg food off of, Matt had said no.

At Derrick's incredulous look, Matt explained, "I need someone new to train since Danielle is off trying to become a nurse."

Derrick nodded, looked Harry over and asked, "how old are you kid? I don't want to hear any lies."

"Eleven sir, twelve in July." Harry answered, wondering just what kind of training he was about to have to learn.

Matt was jumping for joy, figuratively speaking, "Derrick you stay here and take care of anybody that shows up. If no one arrives in an hour head west a couple of blocks."

"You got it boss." Derrick leaned up against the wall and took a position Harry himself would soon learn.

While making sure Derrick had listened, Matt threw his arms around Harry's shoulders and said, "you'll be my new project, after we fatten you up a bit."

**FLASHBACK**

The memory always made Riley smile, not even a month after joining the Dog's they had picked out a new name for him. 'It's good to be home,' Riley thought as he neared the apartment building that Matt called headquarters. It was rundown and mostly used by homeless people who had no other place to go.

Riley entered the building just as the sun went down, marking the end of another successful day.

AN: I know you hate me! I hate cliffhangers as well but I couldn't seem to get this chapter to end any other way! The next chapter should have some slashy goodness in it. **I warn you now.** Of course first I have to figure out how much I can put in without being booted. Now it's time to vote!

**Dark Harry**

Yes

No

Semi

**Mpreg**

Yes

No

Thank You! Please Review!

I

I

I

V


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other of J.K. Rowling's characters.**

Chapter 3

London- September 25, 1996 7 PM

Riley could hear the football game just as he reached the second floor landing, and it sounded like their favorite teams was winning! Immediately he notices the smoke and smell of alcohol in the room, and Riley just knows it's going to be a long night because two of his three 'brothers' are already drunk and the third is on his way.

All three were on the couch in front of the TV: Mark (age 22), the only blond of the group was on the far right, Levi (19) with his neon green hair was in the middle and Derik's (28) dark head was on the far left. Their girlfriends, his 'sisters', were sitting on their laps: Mark's girlfriend was the oldest female in the group, a brunet named Janet(26), Levi had the orange-haired middle girl called Maxine or Max (18) for short, and Derik held the youngest at 16 with bleached blond hair named Angel. All of them were wearing variations of Riley's outfit in all leather, the girls choosing the more 'fashionable' short skirts and tank tops instead. They all said hello as Riley walked in, the guys more obsessed with the game than who walked in the door.

He was just barely inside the door when the leader of the gang was walking in the room from the kitchen, a plate of food in his hands. Matt was a dark haired twenty-eight year old with tattoo's covering his arms like the sleeves of a t-shirt. With dark jeans and a black t-shirt he could pull of the bad boy look like any teenager. This was the man Riley answered to, no one else.

"You're late," was all he said. He set the plate on the coffee table and sat down in his chair. It was the only one that could see the door as well as the TV.

"I had a late arrival," Riley said, holding up the cash he had made that day, as well as the extra he had taken from the naïve rich kid.

"Kid that's more than enough reason for me," Matt motioned him over and took the cash as Riley held it out to him. Grabbing the boy around the waist he pulled him down onto his lap and captured his lips in a kiss.

Mark broke away from the game long enough to say, "boss! Can't you and Riley do that after we leave? We don't exactly like seeing our little brother being snogged."

Matt pulled away and as he handed Riley the plate of food told mark to, "just watch the game or he'd kick them all out."

With that threat they all returned to the game and left Riley alone to eat his dinner. It eventually got really loud because all the members of the gang were vocal about football. When the refs called a bad play you could hear on the third floor what an outrage it was and how they were being cheated. Thankfully though, they lived in a rundown building and they were the only ones that lived there.

It's almost ten o'clock by the time the game ends and Matt tells them they had better all get to bed if they want to be up in time to work tomorrow. He tells the girls to go to the upper part of town to find buyers, and the guys would be spread out on the lower end. "I want you at The Fang by 5:45 tomorrow, and don't be late again Riley." Everyone couldn't help but laugh, Riley was known for his lateness. The Fang was the club that Matt owned and operated, everyone worked there after they got done selling in the afternoon.

After everyone had gone to their separate apartments Matt turned Riley around on his lap and asked, "Now where were we?"

"Here," Riley said tilting his head up to catch Matt's.

**SLASH WARNING**

Matt deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Riley's open mouth and pushing his jacket from his shoulders. Riley started dueling Matt's tongue with his, fighting for dominance, but he had learned long ago that Matt would rarely let him dominate. They only broke the kiss to pull Riley's shirt over his head; with their lips locked back together Matt started removing Riley's pants, popping the button and sliding the zipper down. He pushed the boy's hips up with his and pulled the pants down and off his legs. It took no time at all for the boxers to come off.

He stood up with the naked Riley wrapping his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. They moved into the bedroom but Matt didn't bother to shut the door, the others knew not to bother them after they had left for the night.

Throwing Riley onto the bed Matt took little time undressing and pouncing on the boy. There would be time to actually play later that night.

**SLASH ENDING**

Hogwarts- September 28, 1996- Midnight

All of the students were either in bed or at least their common rooms, so this was the perfect time to hold an Order of the Phoenix meeting. At least it was in Dumbledore's mind, everyone else just thought he was crazy.

It wasn't actually a full order meeting, just those important to the finding and retrieval of Harry Potter. The entire list included: Arthur, Molly, Bill and Charlie Weasly, Alastor Moody, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks. They were all talking quietly with each other except for Snape who looked like he just wanted to get to bed.

They're attention went to him when he walked in, it made Dumbledore smile inside that he commanded that kind of respect and obedience.

"I have found the location of Harry's home and work."

Immediately the room buzzed with speaking, Molly Weasly was going on about 'the poor boy' and how she didn't know 'how the boy could have run away from his relatives.' Sirius and Remus were asking where their godson was and when they could go get him. Snape rolled his eyes and everyone else just sat and watched all the commotion.

Dumbledore held his hands up and signaled for silence but Sirius had other plans and immediately demanded to see his godson. "I'm sorry Sirius but you will not be able to go with us. When we meet with Harry we will need something to help convince him to come with us. If that doesn't help then I will personally call upon you and Kingsley to help 'escort' him back to Hogwarts."

"But then who will be going with you?" Sirius asked, because he couldn't help thinking that it should be him. He thought he had failed the boy already so much that he should start making it up to him.

"Again Sirius I'm sorry but it'll be just Minerva, Severus and I. That will make sure that it seems like we are coming just with an invitation to the school."

"Snivellus gets to see my godson before me?!" Sirius jumped up, knocking his chair over and anger filling his eyes.

"Sit down, we will get to see Harry soon enough," Remus said. "And don't you want to get his room in Grimauld Place?"

Sirius admitted defeat and sits back down.

"Albus, have you forgotten one minor detail?" Snape asked. Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment but then shook his head. "After the reports the neighbors gave us we will be lucky to get inside the front door or their flat, much less able to physically talk to the boy without violence."

"Nonsense Severus, all we have to do is get him away from the bad influences those boys are. They certainly can't be helping him with his studies." (AN: I know Dumbledore is a little ooc but he is acting in front of the Order right now)

"And what makes you think the boy is going to come willingly?" Severus asked.

The entire Order looked up to their leader with varying degrees of questioning glances.

"That will be no problem. Once he sees all the things magic is capable of he will more than willingly come to us with open arms." On the inside Dumbledore couldn't help but smirk as he saw more people fall into place.

**There ya go! Thought I would try to finish this chapter as quick as possible. I am in school right now so it might take me a bit to finish the next chapter. By the way, if anyone knows what is on the ****PSB for Health Occupations** **like the content I would LOVE an e-mail from you! **

**Or you could send it in a review.**

**By the way. ****Please REVIEW!**** I'm not going to hold the story hostage like some authors but I would like the input! Thanks again and I'm out of here!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters except the OC's.**

**Sorry about the wait but here's the next chapter. There was a mistake in the last chapter 1996 was supposed to be 1997. Okay on with the SHOW!**

Hogwarts- September 29, 1997- 9AM

"Are we all ready, we have to get the poor boy back and safe as soon as possible." Dumbledore looked from Minerva to Severus, one had a determined look and the other a sneer. (guess who) Nodding his head that they were ready to leave Dumbledore pulled a bag of lemon drops from within his robes and waited for them to each touch a finger to the bag before speaking the password, "phoenix."

Severus rolled his eyes as the hook caught in their navel and pulled them from the Headmaster's office. They landed in an alley way off an old apartment building. According to Sirius the people who lived in this building knew where Harry lived but they didn't know him by Harry and wouldn't tell them the name he used now. Dumbledore knew he would be able to convince them, all they needed was a little 'persuasion'.

London- September 29, 1997- 5 PM

Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock and lots of other titles, was about to lose his temper. Not only had the muggles refused to tell him their home address, claiming they didn't know it, they also hadn't told the boy's chosen name, claiming again barely anyone knew what he was called. One old man had been more than happy to tell him that the underage boy worked at a not very well known club downtown and that he (the old man) thought there was something going on between the boy and his 'guardian'.

Albus didn't believe that because the boy was too young to be doing anything of that sort, especially not with a man that's older than him. The same man gave them the address for the club, saying that he had been wanting it shut down for years now. All Dumbledore cared about was getting Potter back and as long as the club wasn't harboring any dark creatures that were corrupting his weapon then he would leave it alone.

As they were leaving the man's house Snape sneered and said, "why are we going to all this trouble for a spoilt brat who declined our invitation and ran away from home?"

"Because he's the only one who can defeat Voldemort and the boy needs to be trained properly." Dumbledore answered for the third time that day, he was already partway through the bag of lemon drops and he hoped to save some for after dinner tonight.

3 Hours Later

It had taken them three hours to find the club and when they finally got to within eyesight distance of the door they could see a line had formed just to get inside. Most of the people waiting were teenagers or early twenty's aged and they all could use some more covering Dumbledore thought.

Snape sneered and said, "looks like Potter is as much of a party boy as that father of his was."

McGonagall shushed him as Dumbledore lead them up to the front of the line. None of the people waiting in line were complaining so she could only assume that Albus had cast a disillusionment charm on them. They slipped inside the door with little problem but Severus snapped his head back to the door like he had seen something.

"What is it Severus? What did you see?"

"I could have sworn that the man at the door saw us as we walked by." Snape looked unsettled as Dumbledore lead them through a long partly lit hallway. It was decorated with paintings and pictures of mythical creatures, some of them Snape swore were following them with their eyes. When they finally got to the end of the hallway and opened the heavy wooden door the first thing that assaulted them besides the semi darkness was a slight smoke smell.

There were little three or four person tables scattered all over the room with booths all along the walls. A dance floor was on the opposite side of the room with couples slow dancing to some song Albus had never heard of. The bar was a couple of feet to their left and was about twenty feet long.

Dumbledore lead them up to three empty seats on at the bar, as they walked they kept getting odd looks from the other customers, mainly because they were so old (and in Severus' case because he looked like he didn't want to be there). The bar tender came over to them and asked what he could get them to drink. As Dumbledore looked up he noticed the bar tender was the 'guardian' of Harry Potter, he couldn't believe that they were going to get this lucky.

"Yes I need some information on a boy. He ran away from his relatives about four years ago and they are so worried about him. He's 16 with black hair and green eyes and his name is Harry." Dumbledore had put his innocent grandfather façade on and could barely hold in his chuckle when the man seemed to be considering it.

"Sorry, haven't heard of anybody fitting that description." The man turned around and told some kid holding a tray to take two drinks over the table 24. When he turned back around he could see both Dumbledore and Snape were losing their patience.

"We have spent all day walking all over London to find this brat and you're going to tell us where he is or we'll report you for harboring dangerous creatures." Snape growled and took the lead from Albus when the headmaster nodded in consent.

The werewolf sitting beside them started shaking in fear at the threat of calling in the Ministry.

"Get out." Was the only thing the bartender said before Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall were ejected out of the building. As they landed in the very same alleyway as they had this morning Dumbledore could only think about how he would have to find the creator of that ward because it would come in handy at the school and headquarters.

McGonagall just gave them a scathing look as she turned on the spot and apperated back to Hogsmead. Snape just gave Dumbledore a look that said don't expect me to go on any more of you're wild goose chases. He too then apperated back to Hogsmead. As Dumbledore joined them he started forming plan B in his head, Albus didn't want to do this cause it would possibly alienate the boy but he had to get the child out of that man's clutches. By the time he was back in his comfortable office chair Albus had convinced himself that this was the only way and the brat would just have to live with it.

Fang (the club) Same time

Mark called Riley back to the bar and had Derrik in charge of the floor as he led Riley into a back room.

"What was all that about Mark?"

"The bumbling old goat is sniffing around and has threatened the club if I don't turn you over to him."

Riley stiffened and Mark wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, laying his chin on the boy's head. "I would never do that to you baby, but until I'm for sure that he is off our tail then I want one of the boys with you everywhere you go."

Riley got a mischievous look in his eyes as he said, "even when it's just us?" Even with an innocent look on his face the boy's hips were already swaying to some made up beat.

Mark put his hands on Riley's hips and turned them to walk the boy back out the door. "You are so not going to be able to walk tomorrow if you keep tempting me.

The only thing Riley did was put more sway in his hips as he walked out the door.

**Sorry about the wait but college is a lot harder than High School. I'll be working on the next Tiny Toons chapter for the next couple of days. Later!**


End file.
